Eliminando la competencia
by fanfic designer
Summary: Bashou tiene una peligrosa rival ...¿quien es? podrà vencerla? steelshipping! yaoi! ones-shot


Hola saludos a todos como están? Con ustedes un nuevo steelshipping (BusonxBashou)! Hago siempre la importante aclaración que Bashou (Hun) es hombre en la versión original japonesa , pero 4 kids y su traducción al español y al inglés le cambiaron de género a femenino TxT poniéndole una voz de mujer y cambiándole el nombre a Juno , pero ni modo yo rescato el canon original .

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece es creación de Satoshi Tajiri , Nintendo y 4 Kids , todos los derechos reservados. No escribo con fines de lucro . Por cierto la idea de este fic la tomé de un fan art muy bueno que vi por allí donde se ve un poster de Camilla pegado e un puerta mientras el equipo Rocket Steel ve la televisión en una habitación tipo cabaña y el steelix de Bashou se asoma por la ventana , no sè si servirá el link acá es la primera vez que intento en este foro habrá que intentar: hphotos-ak-ash3/923283_379817855468639_277941708_ ,pero sino lograran verlo pueden buscarlo en google lo encontraran sin ningún problema o bien pueden verlo en la galería de imágenes del grupo "team rocket shipping group" en facebook .

**Nota1** : contiene shonen-ai y yaoi nada explicito pero sin un doble sentido implícito que denota la relación entre los personajes . Lo que tenga "*" tiene nota de fin de pagina , así que no lo olviden son aclaraciones importantes par entender la historia .

**Nota 2. **Capitulo único.. por cierto no olviden leer el BONO extra al finalizar

**Eliminando la competencia**

Había una fuerte y poderosa razón por la que Bashou prefería citarse con su fortachón y musculoso compañero en su propia habitación en lugar de la de Buson . Era más bien por "algo" que estaba en el cuarto del de gafas oscuras, ese "algo" le fastidiaba , le irritaba , y por eso era mejor y mil veces más aceptable tener que arreglar y limpiar el destre de su propio cuarto que poner un pie en la habitación de Buson .

Una mañana cuando el rubio despertó como cualquier día normal , listo para iniciar con su rutina de ejercicios y entrenamiento o alguna misión que surgiera del Team Rocket , pero para su sorpresa al abrir sus ojos ese día , se encontró con una terrible tragedia , la pared principal de su cuarto , vacía, sin el famoso poster a "full-color" de su amor platónico , Camila*, se molestó al principio, porque sabía que el poster estaría irremediablemente en el bote de la basura en pedacitos , pero al final el enojo se convirtió el halago y sonrió para si mismo completamente divertido , ya sabía quien era el responsable de la vandálica acción de arrebato de celos .

-"!¿CELOSO YO?!, CLARO QUE NO!- de inmediato las mejillas se le arrebolaron en su pálido y sereno rostro –solo pretendía hacer de tu cuarto un lugar habitable y claro que dejes ese comportamiento de adolescente que pega fotos de sus ídolos musicales –dijo el alvino cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

-claro … eso y eliminar la competencia ne?-le dijo Buson con una sonrisita de medio lado

-Hmm –gruñó malhumorado el peli plata antes de alejarse fingiendo fastidio .

**FiN **

_Bono _

_-_¿Cómo prefieres a Camila? ¿cabello negro o rubio?-Pregunto Buson muy ilusionado

-hn- solo recibió ese corto y casi inaudible monosílabo como respuesta del alvino quien ni lo volteo a ver

-Oh! Lo siento olvidé que no te gusta Camila , a mi gusta se ve muy linda rubia , lo que más me gusta es su físico esbelto y esa personalidad cautivante –dijo con una sonrisita boba que enfermaba a Bashou hasta el punto de gruñir de fastidio

-que bien .. genial –Bashou ya estaba fastidiado y a punto de marcharse

-pero sabes.. –continuó Buson , llamando la atención nuevamente del otro chico –hay algo que me gusta aun mas .. sus ojos celestes, me recuerdan a alguien –dijo el rubio viendo de reojo a su compañero a la espera de una alguna reacción ante el comentario

Bashou no dijo nada a esto último , y trató en vano de disimular un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo rápidamente su cara , se cruzó de brazos como lo hace usualmente y se marchó

-"justo la reacción que esperaba!"-se dijo un Buson que sonreía muy complacido

**Bueno eso ha sido todo espero les gustara , gracias por leer. **

* Llamada también **Elesa** en Hispanoamérica ,**Kamitsure** en Japonés es la cuarta líder de gimnasio de la región de Tesalia , es entrenadora especializada en pokemons tipo eléctrico y es también una hermosa - super modelo de pasarela .Viste de manera moderna y futurista , aparece con el cabello rubio o teñido de negro en los videojuegos y el tráiler especial de pokemon negro y blanco 2 es muy poderosa y engreída , su nombre significa "Camomila".


End file.
